Life Everlasting
by sapphireDoG
Summary: New They found him almost dead in the forest, help him and end up joining forces to defeat Naraku. She helped heal him and together they fell in love.
1. prologe

The moon shone brightly over the grassy meadow. Moon flowers bloomed, casting a lovely glow through the quite area. A soft breeze floated through the clearing, rustling the leaves of the trees. The soft sound of waves sliding up to the river bank and the sound of falling water also fill the clearing. A small water fall lay in the middle of the clearing, connecting a small river to a small sallow lake and a natural hot spring. Moon flowers were weaved into the rocky sides of the water fall and around the edge of a hot spring, lighting the water.

A young woman of 18 sat on one of the warm boulders, unaware of the world around her. Silent tears ran down her pale face. Her loving blue eyes held pain, grief, loneliness. Emotions that play with the heart of ones soul. Her knee length ebony black hair, feel around her shaking frame. The dark blue silk hakamas she wore were loose around her ankles, making it look like a skirt. Her white tank top was wet with tears.

One dark red strip covered the woman's shoulders and wrists. Also on her waist and thighs. Her beautiful face had the same dark markings as her wrists. One strip on each cheek. Bandages could be seen under the top. Also around her wrist was a bandage, a long cut caused by the girls bow.

A horrible battle had taken place on the outskirts of the land of mushashi and many had died. The vile beast known as Naraku was finally destroyed. The inu-tachi was still alive but some were wounded. The jewel was complete and purified. But one persons life would be changed for the rest of her life because a of a pure wish that saved everyong importent to her.

The monk, known as mirkou, had sucked in to many poisonous insects and now was in a deep, feverish sleep. The demon slayer, sango, was nursing the monk that had claimed her heart. Sango came out of the fight with a broken wrist and a few cracked ribs, but nothing more.

The young fox kit boor a few bruises but nothing serious. Same with the neko with two tails. The worst of them was the hanyou, Inuyasha. He had fought the hardest. Wind scar after wind scar. Adamant barrage and backlash wave was used as well. The half demon had almost lost control of his demon blood, but held it at bay. Naraku held the power of the jewel causing it to be harder for the young warriors to defeat him, but in the end, he was brought down.

* * *

Ha! New story... again.. ya i know i have other stories that i have to updat and soon but schools a pain in my big ass. don't worry chapter 2 for this will be up soon :) love ya lots.

ps.. the more review the quicker the chapters up. Flames welcomed too. 


	2. chapter 1

--Previously--

The moon shone brightly over the grassy meadow. Moon flowers bloomed, casting a lovely glow through the quite area. A soft breeze floated through the clearing, rustling the leaves of the trees. The soft sound of waves sliding up to the river bank and the sound of falling water also fill the clearing. A small water fall lay in the middle of the clearing, connecting a small river to a small sallow lake and a natural hot spring. Moon flowers were weaved into the rocky sides of the water fall and around the edge of a hot spring, lighting the water.

A young woman of 18 sat on one of the warm boulders, unaware of the world around her. Silent tears ran down her pale face. Her loving blue eyes held pain, grief, loneliness. Emotions that play with the heart of ones soul. Her knee length ebony black hair, feel around her shaking frame. The dark blue silk hakamas she wore were loose around her ankles, making it look like a skirt. Her white tank top was wet with tears.

One dark red strip covered the woman's shoulders and wrists. Also on her waist and thighs. Her beautiful face had the same dark markings as her wrists. One strip on each cheek. Bandages could be seen under the top. Also around her wrist was a bandage, a long cut caused by the girls bow.

A horrible battle had taken place on the outskirts of the land of mushashi and many had died. The vile beast known as Naraku was finally destroyed. The inu-tachi was still alive but some were wounded. The jewel was complete and purified. But one person's life would be changed for the rest of her life because of a pure wish that saved everyone important to her.

The monk, known as Miroku, had sucked in to many poisonous insects and now was in a deep, feverish sleep. The demon slayer, Sango, was nursing the monk that had claimed her heart. Sango came out of the fight with a broken wrist and a few cracked ribs, but nothing more.

The young fox kit boor a few bruises but nothing serious. Same with the neko with two tails. The worst of them was the hanyou, Inuyasha. He had fought the hardest. Wind scar after wind scar.

Adamant barrage and backlash wave was used as well. The half demon had almost lost control of his demon blood, but held it at bay. Naraku held the power of the jewel causing it to be harder for the young warriors to defeat him, but in the end, he was brought down.

Now------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed. They had been traveling for weeks now and there was still no sign of Naraku.

Leading the group, Inuyasha marched at a steady pace with his arms crossed. Again, kagome sighed.

The night before, she had had a heated argument with the hanyou about her returning home. Its not her fault Inuyasha was a pig..

The day was nice and warm. Not to warm to make you sweat but enough for comfort.

In front of her, Sango and Miroku walked, chatting about random events to pass the time. Kagome, of course, took the rear. Why? She had no clue, but at least it was quiet. Kagome liked to have sometime to her once and a while, even if it was in the company of her friends. (Make senses?)

Looking to her left, Kagome glanced upon her little kit that dozed lightly on her shoulder. Smiling some, kagome reached up and ran her nails through shippo's ponytail lightly. In his sleep, shippo smiled and snuggled into her neck.

'_Sigh _What would I do without you shippo, what would I do."

-Next Day

Sango looked up at the sky and saw that the sky was a mid peak. "Hey Miroku, I think we should take a break and have lunch." sango said, turning to the monk in purple robes.

Mirkou looked up as well and nodded, "Yes I agree my dear Sango, now only to get Inuyasha to agree." he said with a sigh.

"Let me try." Kagome, who had heard they're conversation, said walking pass them.

Kagome speed up her pace enough to catch up with Inuyasha. Now walking beside him, kagome called his name gently. Inuyasha flicked an ear towards her. Good. He's listening.

"Inuyasha, I know you're probably still mad at me and all, and I'm sorry. We need supplies though Inuyasha. We have enough to last us a week, but that's it. So you decide, but remember, the wrong chose and you'll be sat so many times your back with be out of commission for a month. Now," said with a happy smile. "How bout some lunch?"

Inuyasha looked shocked and stammered at her little speech. "Uhh...ya...lunch...sure" he mumbled out still confused.

Smiling brightly, Kagome reached up and tweaked his left ear. "Thank you Inuyasha." Turning around kagome gave thumbs up to the monk and the slayer, who in turn cheered lightly.

-

The rest of the day went by without notice. It was two hours before dusk and the air was starting to grow tense around them. Many demonic auras filed the air.

"Be on your guard tonight guys, we're in my brothers lands now and god only knows what could happen." Inuyasha warned, while holding his sword closer to him.

"Sesshomaru's lands? What! Why? He'll kill us if he fines us!" cried shippo. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed the kit by its tail, holding him up to his face.

"Listen you, if you don't keep you voice down then maybe we'd have a better chance of not drawing that bastards attention in" Inuyasha hissed out, while dropping the kit. Shippo rubbed his butt then ran to kagome, crying. Kagome sent Inuyasha a nasty look and continued to set up camp. Inuyasha just keh'ed and jumped into a random tree, and sat on a low branch.

"God," Inuyasha started, wrinkling his nose at the same time "This place is covered in that bastards scent."

Sango lied down her sleeping matt then stood. "It wouldn't surprise me Inuyasha; this is his land after all. A demon lord will sometimes set up a scent marker every 10-15 miles depending on where his/her border is."

"So basically we just entered the west a few miles ago?" asked Miroku.

"Ya about 2 miles ago." answered Inuyasha.

"Hm interesting." Miroku thought.

Kagome roll out her sleeping bag and put her stuff beside it. Sifting through her bottomless bag (I swear that thing has everything in it! She's pulling a marry poppens thing! Anyway...) and grabbed her small kettle. Filling it with water from a water bottle or two, she set it up over the fire Miroku so graciously set up for them.

"Inuyasha, do you think you could go hunt something for us to eat? I want to save some of the ramen for when it's really needed." kagome asked nicely. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Feh, what ever. Be right back." then he was off. Kagome watched him go 'what a hard head' she thought.

About 20 minutes later Inuyasha came back with a buck. "Got lucky with this one." He said, throwing it on the ground. The buck was quite large in size and probably would last them awhile.

"Inuyasha! You could have at least cleaned it before you came back!" kagome screeched. Rolling his eyes again, Inuyasha mumbled something about ungrateful wenches and blood while walking back out into the woods with the buck.

After Inuyasha came back, kagome had cut up pieces of the bloody meat and had put it on sticks and into the ground by the fire.

There was still light out by the time the meat was cooked so kagome decided to go for a quick walk before dinner.

Kagome didn't make it far though.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

* * *

Not alott a know and im sorry... ihave had bad writers block for 4 months -'''

tell me what you think or what you want to happen next :D remember... i will think about what you say and put it in if it fit to my thinking

r&r


End file.
